Love is a Dish best served Twice
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: Hatter and Alice, You know! Alice gets Pregnant, but gets stuck in Aboveland until the girls are 10, Alice trips and falls down a rabbit-hole, and the Girls follow after her. What do you get when you mix 2 redheaded Twins and Underland? Madness! T 4 Tacos


Love is a Dish best served Twice

Chapter 1; Knowing is a Gift

**Disclaimer!: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland rights! They belong to their rightful owners... I'm not even sure if I own the Twins though... You can use them anytime you want, but ask me first! I am using the Alice in Wonderland Characters for purely entertainment purposes! And in no way claiming that they are my own! Again people I'm not even sure I own the Twins, please no Flames! They will be used to burn the Reviewers who sent them! **

Authors Notes; Hey Guys sorry about all my other stories being kinda put on hold, I'm working on them now, but I'm having such a Alice in Wonderland kick, I just need to post, and since I haven't posted in a while, this should be intresting! My Grammar and Spelling are alot better, and I'm literally dying to write a new story! Anyhoo, this story begins about 2 months after she leaves Underland, hope you enjoy!

(APOV)

I woke up in the middle of the feeling sick to my stomach, I ran quickly to the Bathroom, losing the contents of my stomach. I wiped my mouth, miserably, I walked back to bed, dragging my feet as I went. I plopped down on my bed, hot, tired and sick. Not a very good way to start the day, exept for the fact that the past 2 weeks I had been starting my day this way, only 3 hours sleep, and sick. My Mother thinks that I might have some dreadful Illness, my Sister, well she thinks I'm Pregnant. I've told her a million times that it is impossible, because the only man I've ever slept with... Was the Hatter. I pray for a Illness. It's not that I don't love children, and that I'm not dying to have a few of my own, It's that, they would never be happy -If they were anything like they're father, which they most likely be- in Aboveland. They would be different and funny and absolutly without a doubt, mad! They would have beautiful blonde hair, and light green eyes which would change shade, They would have beautifully pale skin with just a touch of my color, they would be... They would be perfect, in every single way! I whimpered slightly when a headach stormed in, I whined. After tossing and turning for another hour, I finally fell into a deep sleep, were Wonderland filled my mind.

"Alice! I'll Get A Cup of Cold Water if you do not wake, this instant!" The angry voice of my Dear Sister filled my mind, I groaned and sat up, instantly feeling sick, I put a hand over my mouth and ran to the Bathroom. "Oh Alice, Are you sick again?" My Sister asked, running into the bathroom after me, She held my hair as I emptied my stomach. "Okay, Alice we are calling the Doctor!" My Sister said running downstairs. I grumbled, but followed her wordlessly down the stairs.

I looked at the Doctor, who was smiling, "Congratulations, , Your Pregnant!" He said, smiling at me, I openly gasped at the Doctor, "Pregnant? How?" I asked, looking completely shocked. He looked very uncomfortable, "Well, when a man and a Woman have feelings for each other-""I know how it happened! But how? I thought I couldn't concive..." I said, looking at my Mother, "I'm Pregnant... I can't believe it..." I whispered, my mother smiled, "Your much better fortuned than I was dear, Your so young, and your body is very new, so the pregnancy won't hurt your body! And a child, will really bring some much needed joy into your life." She said, looking at the Doctor, "Do you know anything about the baby, yet?" She asked him, looking every bit of the Mother she was. "Not yet , But in about 2 or 3 months we will know." he said, packing up his medical supplies, he put his hat on, and tipped his hat in our direction, "Ladies, have a nice evening, and Congratulations, ." He said, giving us a gentle smile, and walked out our front door. I looked at My Sister, "I'm going to have a baby..." I whispered, pictures of a beautiful redheaded blue-eyed boy filled my mind, A huge smile broke-out across my face, "I'm going have a baby... I'm going to have a baby!" I said, jumping up and down with excitment. My Mother smiled at me, "Yes, I'm very pleased that you feel that way, Children really are wonderful gifts." My Mother said lovingly, looking at my Sister, "We need to get a room ready for our new addition!" She said, Smiling almost as big as me, "Mother, we don't even know what the Gender is, please be paitent!" My Sister said, already looking tired, "(1)Margret, Please, rest, the baby needs you to rest, please don't over do it!" I begged my sister, running over to her, she began tilting, she almost fell on the floor, before me and Mother catched her, "Your right, Alice. I think I need to lay down for a bit..." She said, tiredly drgging herself up to her room.

I frowned at Mother as we were cooking dinner, "Mother, whats wrong?" I asked, watching her attack the celery with a knife, "It's that (2)acursed husband of Margrets! He's never home, and he's always out with other women! It's wrong, and poor clueless Margret suffers alone and Pregnant because of him!" She growled, and began stabbing the lettuce, "Mother Dear, let me cut the vegetables..." I whispered, taking the knife from her, she nodded and went to cook the pasta, stirring the sauce as she walked by it. I frowned deeper, as I thinnly sliced the onions and peppers, "Mother, She's a grown woman... She has to fight her own battles, no matter how much we want to save her from them..." I said soothingly, mixing the salad together, she smiled bitterly at me, "It amazes me how much you sound like your Father sometimes..." She whispered painfully to me, I frowned, and rubbed her arm, "She'll figure it out eventuallly, or she'll get tired of waiting for a man that doesn't want her anymore." I said, Straining the Pasta, "It pains me how you sound so much older than your age, Alice. Your only 19 years old, not 24 like your sister, you should be making the mistakes, and having to grow up. But here you are, taking care of your old wilthering Mother and foolish older Sister!" She said, a huge smiled across her face, I smiled at her, "Your not old nor are you Wilthering, but Margret, well, she is a little bit foolish... I mean you'd think she would notice the Purfume, and lipstick on his shirts! But no! He tells some ridiculous lie and she's putty in his hands!" I said, pouring A spoonfull of Sugar into Mother's tea, "Margret! Dinner Time!" My Mother yelled, from the base of the Stairs, I watched, as Margret wordlessly flew down the stairs in the most Beautiful purple lace nightgown I have ever seen her wear, "Oh My Goodness! Margret that is so beautiful! Where'd you get it?" I asked, cutting a forkfull of my spagetti, She smiled and twirled, "(3)Lucas got it for me from France! He just shipped it here!" She said, and instantly I frowned, "So when is Lucas, coming home to help with the preperations for you both's new baby?" My Mother asked, me and her already knew the answer, Margret looked like a deer caught by some headlights, "Um... He's still so busy, and with the new line, I couldn't ask him to walk away from it..." She said, highly embaressed, I gave my mother a looked, and she nodded, I sighed, "Alright, Eat before your Dinner gets cold..." I muttered, and began eating, I saw my Mother give me a sad look, I gave her a confused look, She just shook her head, I nodded and began eating again.

I sighed in bed later that night, I rubbed my belly, "Are you a boy? Are you a Girl?" I asked, rubbing my belly, a soft smile graced my face, "Hatter's Baby, is growing inside me... I can't wait to tell him!" I said, then an Idea struck, "I'm gonna need to tell Mirana!" I said cheerfully, going over to my Desk, I dipped the Quil into the Ink and began writing,

_Dear Mirana,_

_It has been two months since I have left and I miss Underland dreadfully, but on account of my Sister, and dear Mother, I cannot leave aboveland just yet, My Sisters scatterbrained, and my Mother is to sick to help my sister and her soon-to-be Baby alone, so I have to stay longer than I planned, but I have wonderful news! I'm Pregnant! And Hatter's the Father, please do not tell him yet, if you will, I want to tell him myself, and see the expression on his face! Anyway, I miss you all terribly, and you were right, it's so terribly, dreadfully boring up here! I cannot wait to see you again my dear Queen, I do not have a exact date of when I'll be coming back, and I highly doubt it would mean any difference because of the Different times, But i'll try as hard as I can! Give my Love to the Tweedles, Mally, The March Hare, The Hatter of course, All of my dear freinds in Underland, _

_Signed You Champion,_

_Alice Kingsleigh_

I smiled and folded the Letter, walking out the front door, I walked to a Rabbit-hole and placed it there, It had, 'To The White Queen, From Alice' In Big fancy print, I smiled and walked back to the house, Climbing into bed, I smiled, and fell asleep.

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**Dictionary**

**1. I don't know if it's her actual name, but I hear it alot so wth.**

**2. Cursed or Damned, usually when someone is cheating on someone eles, or comiting a visious act that brings harm to others**

**3. I again don't know if it's his name, correct me if I'm wrong and I'll fix it in the next one.**

**(New Rule)**

**I will not post another chapter until I have 5 good reviews on whats wrong or what can be changed, 'kay? I really want to make this story better for you guys, so please help me, help you, enjoy this story better. Also no spelling Complaints nor Grammar Complaints they will either deleted, or burned, whichever I can do!**

**Please be nice guys! It's better than my first storys!**


End file.
